


Red Lips Always;

by alezander



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezander/pseuds/alezander
Summary: for April 2017, with the theme "The Fool". Also, first attempt on dialogue in the contest haha.





	Red Lips Always;

**Author's Note:**

> for April 2017, with the theme "The Fool". Also, first attempt on dialogue in the contest haha.

I should've ran away when I had the chance. Maybe I have always been a fool.

Red lips always lie. I clearly remember how my big sister warned me when our mother left us for another man. Ever since, I strongly believed that anyone who wore the filthy color couldn't possibly be worth shit.

That reminder struck me hard whenever I tried going out with anyone. It restrained me, and so people thought I was a thorough vegetable man. But no man is really a herbivore, and neither was I.

Yet with him I couldn't even refuse.

One of my friends was getting married so I went to his bachelor's party to congratulate him. There was a toast and the party got even more heated when strippers came out. I was badly drunk to the point of nearly passing out. All I could remember was the primadonna stripper wearing the reddest lipstick I've ever seen, giving me a lap dance, and a hardness pressing against mine before I blacked out. When I came to the next day, I learned that I had slept with said stripper.

"Don't look so shocked. You came on top of me by yourself." The stripper giggled, arms wrapping around my neck, whispering. "Hey, how about another round? Last night was really hot."

My head throbbed. That damn lipstick was bothering me. "No."

"Why not?" The stripper whined, and if it wasn't for the red, it would have been cute. "Look, I'm already this hard."

Already what?

I looked down and saw the familiar shape poke the frills of the stripper's skirt. "You're a man." It didn't even come out as a question.

"Yes. Is it no good?"

He looked dejected. Cute.

Impulsively, I asked him out on the spot. He was surprised, but he accepted. Not only were his lips red then, his cheeks were as well. Surprisingly, I didn't find it irritating as I usually do.

He wasn't the best person to date. He was late for everything. He was a whiny bastard. He flirted with anyone he liked, even when I was around. He didn't quit his stripper job still. He smoked. He gambled too much. He loved sex too much.

And he wore that goddamned color way too much.

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked.

"But I do?" I replied.

"No you don't."

He sounded sad. I watched him twiddle his fingers. He's nervous?

"Do you hate it? That I dress like a woman." He wasn't facing me anymore when he asked.

I sighed. I have been asking myself the same question the entire time we were together. I didn't particularly like it, but since it was him dressing up, I started thinking it was fine. Like how easy it was to fuck whenever he wore skirts.

I made him face me. "Kiss me here." I said, pointing at my neck.

He reluctantly did so.

"It's there right? Your lipstick."

He looked confused, so I explained.

"I used to hate your red lips. But recently... when we kiss and the tint gets on me, I... can't decide if I should rub it off or leave it there."

It was my turn to get confused.

"S-So, what I m-mean is... I-I want to be the only one stained by you."

I was flustered, but I dared look at his face.

He looked as embarrassed as I was.

"Y-You idiot." He muttered, covering his face. "I give up. I didn't know I'd be this much of a fool for you."

I found myself laughing.

"Me neither."

I'm glad I didn't run away.

**Author's Note:**

> written while listening to Aero Chord's remix of the song "Red Lips" by GTA


End file.
